A normal girl living the rockstar life
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Like any normal eighteen year old girl,Loren Tate works a part-time job,occasionally writes songs,and trying to finish school.But she also has access to the big-time hollywood events and a two-story grand mansion.How?She's living with international rockstar Eddie Duran.How will this work out for her?


**Hey guys!SOO sorry I don't post much anymore:( I haven't talk to you all in forever! I miss you all so much! So please enjoy this new story & I will try to update a story of your choice this week:)**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**

_Chapter 1:Waking in up in Vegas_

_I shot straight up,breathing heavily from my nightmare. Damn,not another one. I looked around my room,gathering my bearings. My body wrapped in dark red silk sheets,one of my arms resting on a matching pillow filled with feathers._

_Surrounded in gray painted walls,black curtains,modern looking lamps,a fifty-two inch flat screen,complete with a sound system and about every video game console,two black leather love seats,and of course a door leading to my own personal bathroom and walk-in closet filled with clothes._

_How am I this lucky to have such an amazing life again? I'm an eighteen year old girl,trying to finish high school,working part-time in a cafe down the street "Aroma",and occasionally writing songs here and there._

_Oh yeah. I'm living with the international rockstar Eddie Duran. This eighteen year old rockstar slash prodigy is__ a very sweet,amazing guy. He even took me in without hesitation. Not that he has a foster home,open to hundreds of people. But still generous to allow me into his humble abode,well when it was a humble today it's all different then when I moved in._

_The place we live in today is not so much "humble abode" more like luxurious mansion. I got up and grabbed the pink silk and lace robe,that Eddie insisted upon. I silently gripped the gold handle of the door and exited the room,placing my bare feet onto the white tile in the hallway._

_I walked down,what seemed to be an endless hallway,to the double staircases in the main entrance of the mansion. But when I wanted to feel special I walked down the antique silver spiral staircase in the center..so I did. I mean who could resist?_

_As soon as I climbed down,I walked to the wall and flipped on the light switch,making the chandelier above flicker into a thousand lights. Absolutely gorgeous. The room next to it was an extravagant dining room,set with a table that can hold atleast twenty people,a china cabinet worth thousands of dollars,and of course another chandelier. This is where Eddie holds his outrageous parties,which I for the most part stay away from. __  
_

_I passed through the dining room,into the kitchen. Granite counter tops,three ovens,two stoves,one grill,an extra-large fridge,and who could forget the fabulous chef? _

_"Good morning Miss Tate."I smiled at Francis,the head chef. I watched as the servants,butlers,and maids made their way around the room. And I know what you're thinking. That everyone __probably hates their job,but it's actually the opposite._

_Eddie treats them all kindly,letting them wake up around eight to get ready for their daily jobs,but of course they insist on waking up at six. We have two butlers,three maids,and one servant,all lovely people._

_They sat me down in a big chair of the dining room. Laying pancakes,waffles,perfect eggs and bacon down in front of me. Francis,being the amazing guy he is always makes me my absolute favorite breakfast._

_An egg omelet with chives,onion,and mushrooms,two pieces of bacon,two pancakes,and a strawberry smoothie,homemade of course. Always letting me start my day off with a smile. _

_I usually eat breakfast alone. Eddie is always comes home around midnight. Whether he had a big show at the Avalon,a award show,or even a party. Mr. Duran has a very busy schedule. __But this morning I was greeted by a smile from the one and only Eddie Duran. How peculiar. _

_"Up and early today Duran?"I said smiling and taking a bite of my omelet. He looked up from his iPad and laughed at my remark,pulling up a chair next to me._

_"Well, I have an early meeting today with some studio executives to talk about a movie role I'm interested in."I smiled at him._

_"Sounds fun,talking with the big boys huh? Well,good luck Eddie,I hope you get all you want and more.."He looked at me and raised an eyebrow._

_I lifted my glass for a toast."I meant in this movie role you're so interested in."He laughed and picked up his orange juice._

_"Well have fun in school Loren."He said as if he were my dad._

_"Ugh,don't remind me I hate Mondays."I pouted making him chuckle and return to his work. I pulled my chair out and slid off of it,heading to my room._

_Before heading back up stairs I turned around to Eddie."Are you going to be at school today Eddie?"I asked him._

_"I don't know Lo,you know how busy my schedule can be,I think I might drop out to focus on my career."He said making my face fill with disapointment. I nodded and turned away._

_"But-"He said making me turn back around."I will cut out two hours to spend time with you. Okay?"He said smiling._

_I smiled and ran up the stairs. Ever since I moved in Eddie and I have become very fond of each other. He may even my best friend,besides Melissa of course. _

_I began to think as I got ready for school. I can't believe Eddie is considering quitting school,to pursue his phenomenal career in music that has taken off dramatically,but ever since I met him and moved in with him all,he wanted was to make it to Brown University and become a lawyer._

_**I wiped tears away as I sat on the street curb with suitcases propped up on eachother behind me. I stared down at the street when a guy walked up next to me.**_

_**"Hey are you okay?"He said sitting next to me,glancing at my suitcases.**_

_**I chuckled."Other than getting kicked out of your house by your dad,I'm fine."He stared at me sadly.**_

_**"I know we just met but I'm Eddie Duran and I would really want you to move in with me."I looked up at him and smiled,tears in my eyes.**_

_From then on,it was all up hill._

_He took me to his fairly large penthouse. Apparently,he inherited some money from his late parents Max and Katy Duran. They were known as "MK" and was pretty well-known. He's been living on his own since he was seventeen,actually he just moved in a couple months before he asked me to move in. Well,technically picked me of the streets._

_As days turned into weeks,weeks turned into months,and before I knew it I'm celebrating the new year with Eddie Duran. He was studying to be a lawyer at this time but had a real gift for singing._

_I persuaded and persuaded him to take up a career in music and one day he did. After singing on the streets together one day,a bunch of record labels apparently heard of us and wanted to sign us._

_And here we are today. Eddie Duran signed to Madson Records and for me,the offer still stands. Eddie is probably trying to get revenge and trying to persuade me to sign,but I haven't given a complete yes or no yet._

_I walk into my walk-in closet and picked a quick outfit. I grabbed a white lace see-through tank top,with a vintage wash long sleeve shirt,with a neon lime green bandeau,black leather mini-skirt,paired with black peep-toe heels._

_I sat in front of a huge mirror on my makeup table,again compliments from Eddie,and applied light makeup,then straightened my hair. As I began to think of the oppurtunities a music career could benefit me._

_Maybe I might follow Eddie into the music industry and blow off school. When I finished getting ready there was a knock on the door."Come in."I called out._

_Then walked in Eddie."Hey Lo,wanna ride to school together?"He said._

_I smiled and looked down at his black skinny jeans,lime green t-shirt,and black leather jacket paired with lime green sneakers._

_Maybe staying in school is a good idea._

_**Hey everyone!Hope you enjoyed and there will be a new story/one-shot on the way:)Stay awesome everyone,I'll be around more often:)**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

_**~Jenny **_


End file.
